Ben 10!
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: My story of Ben 10
1. Omnitrix And Spells

Ben 10

Episode 1: Omnitrix And Spells

* * *

Gwen Pov

I was in my bedroom packing my stuff for my summer with my grandpa Max and my annoying cousin Ben when i finished i got dressed with a blue dress white high heel boots white bracelets and a blue headband but before i left i saw something under my parents bed i went to see what it was when i looked at it and it was a small purple book with gold writing saying spell book so i decided to take it and read it i put it in my suitcase and went outside and saw a van parked outside and went out and gone in the door my grandpa says

"welcome abroad the rust bucket Gwen" he says happily

"hi grandpa hey Ben" i said

"hey Gwen nice to see your ugly face again" Ben said smirking

"shut up bitch" i say looking at him

"GWEN that not the language to use" Max says looking cross at me

"sorry grandpa"

i went to sit at the front and took the book with me and read it my grandpa was looking at it

"you know Gwen magic does appear sometimes for some people" he says

i looked at him confused but then i looked back at the book the first one said Berdi Mordo Nata it said it a spell to fire a energy beam and the second one said Vortress Nebulae an invisible shield but i couldn't finish because of bad guys starting to fire guns at us but then i remember what grandpa said

**Flashback**

** "you know Gwen magic does appear sometimes for some people"**

**End**

so i just said

"Vortress Nebulae" then a blue shield came up in front of the van to protect us from the bulets and it did

"Berdi Mordo Nata" i said then a beam blast out of my hands and hit the bad guys

"wow did you see that where did it come from" Ben said

"it came from me i'm magic"

then Ben just fainted and Max just drive the rust bucket and i went on to reading the book

_9:00 PM _

i saw a green light in the sky and saw Ben running to it so i went after him and when i saw Ben he was a fire guy and part of the forest was on fire

"your just lucky i know a spell for this fire and others"

"just do the spell" ben said in a manly voice

"Teewat Ligara" then a whirlwind came out and blew out the fire then a guy with a pipe came trying to hit Ben then my hands were glowing blue and i said

"Histus Hotina" and the pipe just bended and Ben turned back to normal and the guy looked at us and i said"Camouphlat Vaporis" and fog came then we escaped from him and went back to grandpa and i saw a watch on his wrist and he hadn't it before "is that watch what turned you into that"

"yes now we are both heroes and can you transport us back before that guy finds us"

"i left my spell book but maybe i can get it Ortis" the book came flying to me

"now that you got it"

"Ortis Expositis"

"did you find it"

"yes and it says Portallus Projectum" a tornado came and transported us back

"oh your back how was the walk" Max asked

they both said"good"


	2. The Rise Of Hex And Charmcaster Part 1

Ben 10

Episode 2: The Rise Of Hex And Charmcaster Part 1

* * *

Gwen Pov

I was reading my spell book while i was in a museum with Ben and grandpa Max Ben was messing around the place by nearly breaking stuff but when a villain with a skull face a black t-shirt a red cape with the hood up over his head red bottoms black boots and a red gem around his neck and another one with black bottoms a purple ribbon a purple sleeveless top pink gem in the middle purple heels and a black crown they said

"i am Hex master of spells"

"and i am Charmcaster second master of spells"

"we will see who the best master of spells i am Gwen"

"and i'm Ben" Ben then touched the watch and just a green flash then turned him into a four armed guy then he said

"Four Arms" Ben then fought Hex i went to Charmcaster

"Thanatis Icatis Exodus" I said then a tornado came and blew her away

"look like she will be gone for awhile" i said i looked at Ben fighting Hex he was doing well until Hex said

"Metacorpius" Ben or Four Arms was in the air and was throwing back into a wall but he was ok he got up and hit Hex in the face Charmcaster came back with a really angry face she then cast a spell

"Ocktoon" three statues came to life and tried to attack me

"Adfishio Potentia" and a big blue beam shot out and broken two of them then the other came to attack "Statuea" and the statue was frozen and Charmcaster came and said

"lets settle this the hard way" she says glaring at me and we both said

"Mercuta Verditis" and two beams pink and blue hit each other but i got beaten at it grandpa came over to me

"Gwen you need to transport us out" he said looking me worried if i was hurt Ben came over to us

_"i need to save them i'll transport them out and i will stay and fight" i thought _

"Meven Aweg" i said and a blue bubble was around them and transported them back to the Rustbucket and i went back to Hex and Charmcaster and said "Defecho Fhar" and they went underground only their heads showed and i said"you don't deserve magic so i'm going to take your powers away Devtooar Beracopieg" their powers were drained from them and i went out to grandpa Max and Ben and saw Hex and Charmcaster being took into the police car and then i went in the Rustbucket and off we went


End file.
